


Go the Distance

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Broken-hearted Eita couldn't help it when his work sent him to the other side of the world for six months, but it only made his return that much more satisfying.





	Go the Distance

Eita flipped through the magazine from the seat back pouch in front of him without seeing the pages. It wasn’t like Skymall was terribly riveting on the best days, but its usual succession of brightly colored pages was enough to distract his brain most of the time.

This wasn’t one of those times.

He hated getting on this plane. The short jump to Tokyo was fine; at least he was still in the same country. It was the flight leading out of Tokyo that made him want to find the nearest parachute.

New York City was a big, bustling city full of people he understood even less than their language, and it was going to be his home for the next six months while his company merged with another based in the USA. It was an amazing career opportunity, of course, but what were extra feathers in one’s cap if the one person you wanted to share them with wasn’t there?

Satori would be spending the next six months alone in their tiny apartment, probably living off of boxed dinners and takeout and running up the electric bill by having the television on all day. These were things he did anyway, no matter where Eita was, but the idea of not witnessing his husband in his natural habitat rather than over a patchy Facetime connection itched at something uncomfortable in his belly.

But no matter how far he went, how long it took, nor how many times he had to leave, Eita never doubted for a moment that Satori would be there when he got back and happy to see him.

The thought of their last moments together before Eita’s ride to the airport showed up sprung to life in his mind, instead of the bland hodgepodge of useless gadgets listed in the magazine in front of him. It wasn’t enough to chase away the ache in his chest, but it was all he had, so it would have to do.

 

* * *

 

“Packed already?” Satori drawled as he flipped through the cable channels, knowing full well that nothing worth watching was ever on at five in the morning.

Eita sighed, a wry smile on his lips. “I leave in twenty minutes. I was packed two days ago.”

Satori chuckled and turned off the tv set. “How many pairs of underwear did you pack?”

“Twelve,” Eita offered before he could stop himself. “Don’t make fun of me because I like not running out of underwear.”

“Just making sure you didn’t forget anything important. You’d stew about it for the next six months.” Over his shoulder, Satori wriggled his fingers in a childish wave. “Eh, Eita, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Decked in his brand new trench coat and best suit, Eita didn’t care about either of them as he eased himself down onto the sofa, engulfed in the warmth of Satori’s arms lazily draped around his waist.

Neither of them spoke; there was nothing that needed to be said. It was all spelled out in the way Satori’s lips skated across his jaw, how he nuzzled the hollow of his shoulder and hummed like a cat with a bowl of cream when he saw Eita’s eyes close against the bliss of the moment.

Oh, he was going to miss this, but he wouldn’t let himself think about that now. They had less than twenty minutes before his taxi would arrive, before he had to settle for phone calls and texts instead of lazy good mornings over Satori’s drool-soaked pillow and breakfast Eita cooked because he was the one in the house who had yet to find a way to burn water.

They were going to make the most of it.

“Tell me about the book you were reading last night,” Eita said, letting Satori’s enthusiasm for young adult literature wash over him. Satori always painted a different picture than the  summary in the kindle store ever did, with heavy leanings toward relatable villains and protagonists being sticks in the mud.

The rattle of Eita’s phone vibrating on the kotatsu shattered the moment. He groaned out loud, and Satori chuckled behind him. “Now, now, Eita-kun, you can’t keep your ride waiting.” Satori’s hands slid up under Eita’s suit jacket and teased at the buttons of his shirtsleeves. “They might leave and never come back.”

Eita tried and failed to peel himself off the couch and out of Satori’s clutches. Instead, he groaned and draped himself against Satori’s chest. “Good.”

A squawk of protest whooshed from Eita’s throat when Satori hauled him off the couch and carried him princess-style to the door, where his luggage stood neatly arranged.

“I’d carry you outside like this, but then how does your suitcase get out along with you?” Satori sighed dramatically, but he didn’t relinquish his hold on Eita. “Maybe when you get back.”

Biting his lip, Eita gazed up at his ridiculous life partner and wondered how hard it would be to find a job that didn’t send him to the other side of the world for so long. But even as he thought it, Satori shook his head and chuckled. “None of that. My Eita-kun isn’t a quitter.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Eita’s lips. “Unfortunately.”

Their eyes met, and Eita groaned as their mouths met for a lingering, unhurried kiss. His phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he didn’t care. He wanted — no, _needed_ — this last moment before he walked out that door.

Satori’s lips left his and brushed a kiss against his forehead. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I’ll call when I land.” Eita fought off a whine when Satori set him back on his feet. “We’ll figure out a good time to talk every day.”

“Go.” Satori slapped Eita in the rear, herding him toward his bags. “It’ll be fine. My husband is pretty smart. You should meet him.”

Eita swallowed past a knot of emotion and blinked back tears. “I’d like that,” he choked. He gripped the handles of his suitcases to keep his hands from shaking and looked over his shoulder all the way down the hallway of their building to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid closed in front of him, he tilted his head back and let the ache leach out of him.

In the back of the taxi, Eita droned out an apology for making the driver wait. The driver, an older man, seemed irritated by it until he looked in his rearview mirror at Eita’s tear-streaked face. He gave Eita a wan smile. “You look like you’re leaving someone behind.”

“I’m leaving everything.” Eita swiped his sleeve across his reddening face to scrape together a modicum of professional deportment. “Sendai airport, please.”

The taxi pulled off, and Eita didn’t look out the back window at the retreating form of the apartment building he wouldn’t see for the next six months. If he did, he might tell the driver to go back.

He stepped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk at the airport, and with a deep, fortifying breath, he forged on.

 

* * *

 

His legs shook as he walked through the jetway and into the terminal, the non-moving ground foreign to his feet after over half a day in the air, but Eita did not slow his stride at all as he plowed through the crowds at the Sendai International Airport as fast as politeness would allow. He knew exactly where to find the baggage claim, so he ignored the slews of placards leading him there.

There was no where else in the world he wanted to be other than where he could finally wrap himself around his husband and not let go. Public, home, he didn’t care. After six months of being relegated to Skype sessions scheduled around busy work schedules and sleep, he didn’t give a damn who was around when he finally got to go home. As long as Satori was there.

And he was. Eita spied him sitting on the rim of the baggage carousel where his luggage was destined to emerge, flipping through his phone and laughing at Eita supposed was some ridiculous meme or a manga panel he had no doubt looked at a dozen times.

As if seized by invisible hands, Eita could no longer propel himself forward. He had thought of this moment, dreamed of it for six long, lonely months, yet now that it had arrived, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think anymore.

Satori looked up and spied Eita ten feet away from him and grinned. “Well, well, well! I’m waiting for my hubby, but you look just like him, so I’ll take you home instead.”

A sob cracked Eita’s composure, and in seconds, arms wrapped around him and he cried himself out on Satori’s shoulder until he could take most of a full breath.

Stroking Eita’s hair, Satori murmured, “Now, now, Eita-kun. You keep that up and people are gonna find out you actually have a sweet, creamy center.”

Eita choked a laugh, and he reached up to frame Satori’s achingly familiar face in his hands. Public displays of affection were never his thing, but this day was special and theirs.

Their mouths met for a long, hungry kiss that drew titters of disapproval from passing old ladies, but Eita didn’t hear any of them over the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Finally wrenching away for a breath, Satori said, “You know, as fun as it is to scandalize strangers, we can have a lot more fun if we scandalize each other at home.”

Even through his exhaustion, Eita’s entire body buzzed at the prospect of sharing a bed with Satori for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. “I think you might be right,” he said, spying his luggage spitting out onto the conveyor. “Looks like we have everything we need to get the hell out of here.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

On the ride home from the airport, Eita let himself be engulfed by Satori’s usual chatter and good humor, absorbing the trials and tribulations of his latest shounen anti-hero fixation. He settled in for the half hour drive with his arms wrapped around Satori and his head resting on Satori’s shoulder. He fought off the urge to drift off so he didn’t miss a moment of his homecoming.

They finally arrived at their building, which was both familiar and foreign to Eita all at once, but he keyed in the door code without thinking about it and held the door open for Satori, who carried both suitcases while Eita wrangled his two garment bags.

The familiar stretch of their third floor hallway blossomed behind the elevator doors, and Eita would’ve run the remaining distance to their door if he had the energy. He weighed the pros and cons of doing it anyway, but Satori bumped their shoulders together and said, “Easy, tiger. I’ve been planning this forever.”

Eita’s brow furrowed in question, but he followed Satori wordlessly to their door. However, once they arrived, Satori held up a hand and said, “Wait here.”

With that, he hastily shoveled all of Eita’s baggage into the apartment before returning. Without warning, he swept Eita off his feet and scooped him up into his arms with a crooked grin. “A promise is a promise, Eita-kun.” He pecked a kiss to the tip of Eita’s nose. “Your palace awaits.”

Belly fluttering with excitement like he was an untried teenager in the first throes of love, Eita abandoned himself to the moment and murmured, “Take me home.”

“Coming right up.” Satori edged them into the apartment, with Eita dragging the door shut behind them, and he didn’t stop until he deposited Eita onto their bed with a bounce. “Any requests?”

Eita held out his arms. “Come here.”

Satori crawled up the length of the bed and gathered Eita close and didn’t let go. “You got it, babe.”


End file.
